TWILIGHT and DAYLIGHT
by makacatori
Summary: YAOI YURI HET The Global Academy of Twilight and Daylight is not a school for humans. Those born of myths dwell there. vampires, elves, fairies ...etc. Pairings inside and further warnings also.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and Daylight **

By makacatori

Rated Mature

Romance. Supernatural. Mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:**

Slight Sakura BASHING, cursing, violence and OOC, Iruka and Kakashi are Rookie twelve's peers, and there WILL be a lot of CLOTHING and APPEARANCE descriptions, Sexual conversations and sexual situations. YAOI, HET and YURI

YAOI (pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Neji, Shino/Kiba, Itachi/Shikamaru, Orochimaru/Jiraiya and Kakashi/Iruka), HET (pairings: Lee/Caitlyn (OC), Caspian (OC)/Sakura, Konohamaru/Amethyst (OC)) YURI (parings: Ino/Hinata (PS: First YURI pairing I'm ever writing so it will hardly be mention and nothing besides kissing will be involved.))

**Chapter Info and Warning: **

**PROLOGUE **

_The Vampire's Shadow_

The prestigious school called 'The Global Academy of twilight and daylight,' is hidden within a massive lush alpine forest in Germany. It overlooks a valley being positioned on a rocky bluff. The towering white stone building itself is one of grandeur. It is of a gothic architecture with many open halls and garden courtyards. Gargoyles and towering spires adorn the black slate roof. Perhaps most astonishing is upon closer inspection one would notice that the building is littered with mosaic depictions of dawn and dusk, even more beautiful is the haunted display of night and the moon. It is clearly an older building dating back to a little after the Norse rule. It was if this building itself inspired the romantic period. The was an over hanging balcony covered in a lush rose garden and detailed archways. The building seemed to be modernized in the last five years for it did possess heating and air conditioning, but much of the ancient furnishing remained. This building towers a good five stories with three towers. There is a driveway with an overhanging marble shelter shielding the car and it's passengers from the onslaught of any temperamental weather.

Now as to the academy as an establishment of education. What perhaps was the most notorious aspect and most well guarded secret was that this academy was not for humans, or at the very least full blooded humans. No this academy was for the mythos, be it fairy, elf, elemental spirit, vampire or werewolf. This is what made it unique.

Now the establishment was separated into two classes, those who lived by the light or also called the daylight children and those who lived by the dark or also called the twilight children. This is why it was called 'The Global Academy of twilight and daylight.' Indeed it was a very unique school. There they studied history, political relations, and the codes of conduct, the dark or light powers, languages, mathematic, science and religions. However, these required classes were called common grounds, but there were other classes, the elective classes. There other classes included alchemy, runes, druid, spells, enchantments, the study of immortality, the lost languages, and the theory of mythos creation and so on and so forth.

**--------------------------------------------------Present Time--------------------------------------------------**

I swore out the teacher and left the classroom. Gai-sensei looked fearful as I left. Who am I to cause such fear? I am the bastard son of the Vampire King and his mistress the maiden Fiona, a fire element. My half brother, Itachi, says my lineage brings shame to our family. I detest the bastard. Perhaps you wish to know my name? My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am half fire element and half pure blood vampire. Now you might wonder how I can be a pure blood vampire if I am only half vampire. A pure blood is a vampire, who is simply born a vampire instead of turned. Itachi is only a vampire, the heir worthy of the fearsome Vampire throne and I, but a pawn in the game.

Currently my brother and I have taken up residence in the most prestigious and highly proclaimed mythos school, "The Global Academy of twilight and daylight." It's a good school, but currently I'm mopping around in the halls furious that our principal has paired my studies with a daylight student. It is not that I hate the children of daylight. It's more that I become acutely aware of my lineage around them. I am drawn to them as a month to a flame. It's because of my daylight half that I have become enamored with them. Elemental spirits are renowned as the very epitome of daylight and nature. Where as vampires are considered the epitome of the sins of humanity and darkness. It was said that vampire were born of a selfish wish of a necromancer, who sought the very devil to gain immortality and so we were cursed to live forever.

**--------------------------------------------------Third Person POV--------------------------------------------------**

The youthful young man of fifteen stared wide eyed as the grandeur of his new school came into view. Naru Kezema (**A/N:** I don't care if most people use Naru as a female name for Naruto. To me it's an effeminate boy's name. Also I know the real spelling for Kezema is Kazama, but I like the ring of Naru Kezema. Say it out loud and you'll know what I mean.) was a startling beautiful effeminate male. He had soft fluffy pale blond hair not pale as his kinfolk, such as his distant relative Ino Yamanaka, but pale enough that it contrasted his flawless honey colored skin. His hair seemed to have been cut with a knife for his short bob stood out at all angles that did not defy gravity giving him a childish look. This childish look was only enhanced by his large innocent blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, a small pointed jaw, pointy ears and full cherry lips. His delicate bone structure and long shapely legs with delicate ankles and feet made his appear incredibly effeminate. Small thin hands, narrow shoulders and his skinny (not bony, he still has some flesh) limbs only enhanced this notion. Naru wore a white silk toga, clipped at the shoulder by a golden circular clip with nine-stars inside. The toga hand no sleeves and stopped just an inch above his knees showing off his dainty legs and a small expanse the right side of his chest. On his feet were straw sandals with white ribbons that tied around his claves.

His best friend, Calico, a Chimera, in his human shape held Naru to his chest. Calico had long silky black hair, slanted golden cat-eyes and the same flawless skin as Naru, but its coloring was a deep bronze. If he stood he'd tower over Naru's 5'5", being 6'10". He was thin and sinewy with muscular limbs. Calico wore grey loose cotton three quarter length pants, a tight sleeveless white shirt with a golden sun on the back.

Worried eyes scanned the area for enemies as the black limo came closer to the school. Calico was over protective of his young friend. The boy was so oblivious and oozed such innocence that his presence was addictive. Naru was intelligent, witty, forgetful, careless, kind, energetic, passionate and so giving. People flocked after him and males were instantaneously attracted to him. But that was not all. Naru was a rare bred of elf that were very secretive in nature and he was also the last of his race as part wind element. He was the first hybrid wind element and forest elf, his abilities were still unknown, but much was expected of him.

Naru sighed and leaned back into Calico's arms. "Cali, what's it like at school?"

"Well it is your first day… so why don't you find out?" Calico said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Cali, I'll be fine." Naru said tuning to give his best friend a heart melting smile. Then he buried his nose in Cali's shirt and said "Mm, Cali you smell good." No matter how many times Naru accidentally said something slightly sexual, Calico would still blush bright red and stutter.

"TH-thank yo-you Naru." Naru just smiled and turned to look out of the window as the limo reached the door. Calico opened the door of the limo and gently pushed Naru off of him and stood up. He offered a hand to his best friend and Naruto gladly accepted. However, just as he was about to stand a fast moving blur knocked him back into the Limousine and consequently under something or rather someone. Looking up at his attacker Naru was astounded by the sheer god-like beauty this boy possessed.

The boy above him had shoulder length silky black hair, deathly white skin as cool as marble, sensual pink lips, high cheekbones, doe-like eyes framed by long eyelashes. Twin fangs could be seen as he gazed open mouthed at Naru. If he stood he would easily stand at least 6'7" with a broad and muscular body. He was no body builder, but he was muscled like a track star. He his chest tapered into a slim waist. The boy wore a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater, not loose, but not tight black leather pants and a red pentagram on a black silk cord. He wore loose black combat boots on his feet. Tear streaks were evident on his chilly cheeks and Naru raised his finger to them, but as soon as his finger touched the boy's cheek time seemed to stop in Naru's eyes. Naru sat up slowly the air seemed frigid now instead of the hot summer evening. Nothing moved everyone was frozen in place. A leave was frozen in the air. He watched it noticing that it seemed to be moving slowly a centimeter by a minute. Naru slipped from underneath the gold-like boy and made his way to the door of the school. Naru closed his eyes momentarily and warmth spread over him again. And he heard a shout of surprise as the beautiful boy leapt up and spun around.

"How did you do that? No one has ever moved faster than a vampire." The boy asked Naru.

Naru smiled gently and said simply "I don't know. I've never done it before."

"How—" Sasuke began, but was cut off by the voice of the school's principal.

"I can explain. He's a vampire's shadow."

"A what?" Calico cried, trying to get his heart beating at a normal pace. He had never seen anyone or anything move so fast and yet it was his best friend who had accomplished the task.

"A vampire's shadow. A being, which can reach and will reach the power of the vampires and beyond. This includes immortality. Each gift is awoken with a gesture of love and understanding between soul mates. A soul mate, two beings that share the same soul and are bound by an unyielding love and desperation to protect each other. Together soul mates hold an incredible power, unlike anything any other being has the power to command and each pair of soul mates command unique abilities. There is nothing anyone can do to keep them apart. The dominate one is over protective, possessive and sensitive. The passive one is strong in emotion, understanding, insightful and devoted. Furthermore a vampire and wind spirit joined by love unleashed an ancient power gifted by the gods. Sasuke, I must be honest with you, your father will push Itachi to take Naru from you because he desperately wants Itachi to gain that power and your relationship is still bonding…"

Sasuke was lost in the vibrant blue sea that were Naru's eyes "No one will ever take him from me."

**TBC**

Vote for:

Male Pregnancy- yes or no

Well Hope U enjoyed. Please review.

-TK


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and Daylight **

By makacatori

Rated Mature

Romance. Supernatural. Mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:**

Slight Sakura BASHING, cursing, violence and OOC, Iruka and Kakashi are Rookie twelve's peers, and there WILL be a lot of CLOTHING and APPEARANCE descriptions, Sexual conversations and sexual situations. YAOI, HET and YURI

YAOI (pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Neji, Shino/Kiba, Itachi/Shikamaru, Orochimaru/Jiraiya and Kakashi/Iruka), HET (pairings: Lee/Caitlyn (OC), Caspian (OC)/Sakura, Konohamaru/Amethyst (OC)) YURI (parings: Ino/Hinata (PS: First YURI pairing I'm ever writing so it will hardly be mention and nothing besides kissing will be involved.))

**Chapter Info and Warning: **

(1) **SUCCUBUS** In Western medieval legend, a **succubus** (plural _succubi_) is a demon who takes the form of a female to seduce men (especially monks) in dreams to have sexual intercourse. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. From mythology and fantasy, Lilith and the Lilin (Jewish), Lilitu (Sumerian) and Rusalka (Slavic) are, in redactive Christian fables (folktales not part of official Christian theology), considered succubi.

According to the _Malleus Maleficarum_, or "Witches' Hammer", succubi would collect semen from the men they slept with, which incubi would then use to impregnate women. Children so begotten were supposed to be more susceptible to the influence of demons.

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_Sasuke, I must be honest with you, your father will push Itachi to take Naru from you because he desperately wants Itachi to gain that power and your relationship is still bonding…"_

_Sasuke was lost in the vibrant blue sea that was Naru's eyes "No one will ever take him from me." _

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Life as the Prince's prize_

The voluptuous figure of a Succubus (1) is perhaps the most attractive, yet sinful in nature as its only purpose to stimulate sexual arousal. Sakura Haruno was a prime example of this feminine appeal. With an hour glass figure, but a thin firm body, curly pink hair that fell to her waist, long shapely legs, lush cherry lips, forest green eyes framed by long thick eyelashes, a heat shaped face and tanned skin. She smelled of autumn leaves and pumpkin spices. She was told she tasted like cinnamon and chocolate. She was currently the only succubus at the school and as one student deemed the most sexually erotic female to walk the school halls. But her eyes were set on only one male body that she wished to seduce… SASUKE UCHIHA. She hounded after the poor bastard prince trying to steal his seed, but all was for naught as he was probably the most sexually frigid man she had ever encountered. And that was saying a lot. So that is why she was now furious that with one glance the normally stoic Uchiha had become hopelessly enamored with the newest student. And to top off the injustice, the boy was Sasuke's soul mate. A bond that soon nurtured would become as strong as steel and persist through life and death. The school whole heartily supported their relationship and had moved their living quarters into one room. Sakura yelled in her frustration breaking the glass mirror in front of her. "How? How could this happen?" She cried out loud. Her roommate looked at her with disgust.

"Really Sakura, you ought to know your limits. Sasuke is off bounds. A soul mate only responds sexually to his or her counterpart." Tenten, a werewolf, growled. Tenten was only third in beauty at the school, first being Sakura, second being an elf named Ino Yamanaka. She had long curly ebony tresses, which she wore to her shoulders. Tenten was tall and slim. She had a slender waist and a delicate bone structure. Flawless soft tan skin and plump cherry lips. Her eyes were a brown color that usually was attributed to a gentle personality, but the glint in her eyes spoke differently. She had a regal look about her. She wore a loose dark green t-shirt and light brown leather pants. She went barefoot having callused feet caused by her transformations.

"But I must have his seed! I swore it! And I will have it. I will not allow some man whore to take that right from me." Sakura insisted turning back to the splintered mirror to admire her naked body. Tenten sighed and turned away.

"Sakura you haven't even met the boy yet. You might as well meet him before you judge him." Sakura huffed at that causing Tenten to sigh once more.

**--------------------------------------------------With Sasuke and Naru-------------------------------------------------- **

"Wow." Was all Naru could say to Sasuke's and his new residence. All Sasuke did was watch Naru with a predatory gleam in his eyes, taking in his effeminate curves and flawless skin.

The residence was beautiful. They had been given a tower room. If one were to open the door to the tower room, one would find themselves looking up all the way to the circular roof, six stories up. A winding white marble stair case lead up to each white marble balcony with rooms off of the six balconies. Mosaics of pale yellow, vibrant blue, dusty pink and so on and so forth depicting the joining of the moon and sun covered to floor and walls. Laughing Naru ran up the first staircase and peered into the first room it was a grand bed room with a domed ceiling. An ornate white wood four poster bed with light blue silk curtains surrounding it. A dark blue velvet bed spread with four light blue pillows. There were four windows with wind seats beneath them. Two bed side tables, two large closets with wood and glass sliding doors, a wall covered in plywood shelves and a woven tapestry depicting the sun and moon. There was a bath room with a Jacuzzi and a large (big enough for four people) adjacent red brick shower with a glass sliding door. It also had six metal water spouts. Twin metal sinks and an alcove hiding a toilet.

Exiting the bathroom, Naru made his way to the bed and bounced happily on it. He looked up and just now noticed the predatory gleam that had increased ten fold in Sasuke's eyes. Faster than Naru could react Sasuke pinned Naru on the bed. Slowly he leaned over and kissed Naru's soft moist lips with his own. Soon Sasuke elicit a reaction from Naru, who moved his lips against Sasuke's. Naru moaned allowing access to Sasuke's probing tongue. Sasuke caressed Naru's mouth, eliciting more groans and mewls of pleasure. The erotic noises sent shivers of pleasure down Sasuke's body. Naru tasted like maple sugar and smelled like lavender. Breaking away from Naru's lips, Sasuke trailed kisses down Naru's sensitive neck. Finding a rather sensitive spot, Sasuke suckled on it raising a hickey. Naru moaned, but gently pushed Sasuke off of him saying with a wink "How about we do this more later." Sasuke pouted making Naru giggle adorably. With one last searing kiss, Sasuke got off Naru and trailed him around the tower eyeing Naru's small firm butt.

On the second floor the room opened to large two story library with many leather bound books. Balconies overshadowed the first floor's mahogany bookcases and study tables. The mosaic on the floor was once again of the merging of the sun and moon. A large fireplace and electric candelabras decorated the room. On the balconies there were comfortable sofas and chairs with a coffee table between them. Exiting the room, Naru crossed the balcony and opened the door to a lavished sitting room, one deep blue velvet sofa, two red velvet chairs, a glass table, soft royal purple carpet, light purple silk wall hangings and a shelf of mind puzzles, puzzles and games (glass chess pieces… etc.).

On the third balcony a door led to an indoor greenhouse which covered the entire floor. Large winds let in the light, in the center a large stain glass room depicting roses and stars held an Aviary. Peacocks strutted around and swans swam in a small pond. Naru promptly created chaos, when a flock of goslings began to follow him instead of their mother. Sasuke chuckled as Naru attempted to persuade them to return to their indignant mother. To Sasuke's shock the goslings listened. "How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm half elemental spirit, what did you expect? I commune easiest with birds." Naru smiled gently and tried to shoo away a peacock, which was nuzzling his dainty leg. Naru quickly left the room as to not attract anymore animals to him. A hot spring was also a feature of the greenhouse. The predatory glean in Sasuke's eyes returned as he imagined all the fun they could have in there. Naru seeing this quickly flew out of the room before the inner pervert once claimed Sasuke again.

The fourth balcony held a kitchen and the fifth balcony led to the attic. Creeping inside Naru let out a gasp, Sasuke worried about his koi rushed to help him only to let out a gasp as well. The view was magnificent. It was like a lighthouse with a 360 degree view of the surrounding scenery. There were several wicker chairs and a telescope for viewing the stars. After few moments Sasuke crept up behind Naru and kissed his neck eliciting a mewl from his blond lover. Turning to Sasuke Naru said "Sasuke… you can kiss me a much as you like, but I'm not ready to have sex quite yet." Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naru got on his tip toes and kissed Sasuke with passion.

It was safe to say the nest day, poor little Naru was covered head to toe with hickies and his lips were badly bruised.

**--------------------------------------------------The Next Day- the beginning of classes--------------------------------------------------**

The dining hall was full of whispers of the newest addition to the student body and the new relationship between the Bastard Vampire Prince and the new student, who had yet to be seen. It was safe to say many females were very displeased at the abrupt turn of events. Most prominently the ravishing beauty, Sakura. It seemed as if a dark aura surrounded her and her normally obsessive followers avoided her at all costs. An elf, Ino Yamanaka and her childhood friend turned lover Hinata Hyuga, a half water spirit and half muse, sat side by side taking in the sights and inwardly laughing at the chaos it created.

Ino was the second most beautiful female in the school her long wavy pale hair fell to her shoulders, she was inhumanly tall, yet delicate, but not skinny. Creamy skin, lush rose colored lips, vibrant dark blue eyes, high defined cheek bones, a pointed chin and pointed ears made her ethereal. A slight blush always covered her cheeks. She seemed more mature than she was. Her body was not an hour glass figure though. She had a slim waist and small budding breasts. Ino usually wore a dark blue silk backless gown that fell to the floor in many layers. Silver earrings and delicate silver necklace that was of a chain of leaves. She also wore light blue slippers (which looked like ballerina slippers) that were fastened to her legs with silver ribbons. Indeed she was an ethereal beauty.

Hinata was to put it simply child-like. She was short and delicate with black-blue hair she wore in a bob, pearly eyes which spoke volumes of her muse ancestry and flawless bronze skin. She had pouty lips enhancing her child-like appearance. She had modest curves, but not prominent enough to be noticed and dainty hands and feet. Hinata usually wore a lavender short sleeved cotton/silk dress that fell to the floor with gold embroidered edges depicting the sea and feathers. She wore dark purple silk slipper on her feet that were fastened to her legs with gold ribbons. Hinata was considered the fourth most beautiful female in the school.

Ino and Hinata also had their own tower, being that boys tended to find their love making something of a show, so for privacy purposes they were given a secure tower it was the exact replica of Sasuke's and Naru's room, the only difference was the mosaics were of two suns joining instead of a sun and moon and the aviary was replaced by an aquarium.

Sasuke entered the room, whispers filled the room as he turned back and slipped his arms around someone stifling their protests and pulling the boy in. Many mouths hung open and few unlucky fellows and one gal were openly drooling. The boy was far more beautiful than anyone ever seen… Sakura's beauty dulled in comparison to this boy's radiant innocent beauty. Naru wore a loose, but baggy white silk high collar shirt with a white embroidered at the collar. The collar was open showing a little of his honey colored skin and a hickey. The material was thin so one could see the outline of his effeminate and on closer inspection the slight discoloration of his skin… HICKIES. He also wore tight white light cotton pants with the same embroidery on the pants hem. He wore nothing on his feet. As he walked he seemed to glide from step to step like a dancer. Sasuke was certainly proud of his catch for he shamelessly pressed his body against Naru's. An arms covered Naru's chest in a protective gesture. The bastard vampire prince glared at every pair of admiring eyes with a ferocity that scared even his peers. They were truly 'soul mates'.

"Naru?" Calico called. Naru smiled at Calico and made his way over to the two empty spots next Calico and across from Ino and Hinata. Sasuke looked at them with a calculative eye and then silently nodded to himself in approval as he followed his lover. _They would not harm his Naru._

Sakura glared openly at Naru, he gave her puzzled look and looked away as Calico introduced him to Ino and Hinata. Sakura was fuming _No boy should exist who is prettier the a succubus. It's just wrong. I will take away his beauty. He shouldn't be prettier than I. _

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino introduced herself, "And this is Hinata Hyuga, though I am trying to make her Hinata Yamanaka. But woe is me. She has learned to resist my charm." Ino said dramatically. Hinata blushed at Ino's dramatic display.

"Hi, I'm Naru Kezema. If I might be so rude as to ask what you species are? I don't mean to offend you—"

"Not at all, that is the first question every new students asks and the first answer any senior student is eager to say. I am an elf and Hinata is half muse and half water spirit. So what are you?"

"Well," All the students leaned into hear, what Naru was about to say, "I am half forest elf," A look of shock registered on Ino's face, "And half wind spirit." The whole student population (except Sasuke and Calico) freaked out. The last wind spirit was here.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "He's also a vampire's shadow and **MY** soul mate." Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap as if to emphasize his ownership of Naru. Naru sighed and suffered in silence as Sasuke promptly claimed his neck suckling on it to create another hickey.

Meanwhile, Hinata had dragged Ino away. "Why did you look shocked when he said he was half forest elf?"

Ino took a moment to compose herself. "This is between you and me, koi. We do not want to endanger my fellow elf." Hinata nodded, "A forest elf or otherwise called a warrior elf is perhaps the most powerful breed of children of the sunlight. Instead of drawing their power from around them, they possess and unlimited amount of power within themselves. They take of familiars and most likely Naru can take on more than one being that an elemental spirit communes with nature. They are trained in combat unlike us pacifist elves. Their magic is more powerful than most mythos creatures, but they are also very secretive and few. Furthermore, Naru is an elemental spirit and an elemental spirit is connected to nature like an elf, but even more so with a forest elf, so now put those together and you have the most nature connect spirit to ever grace the world. I don't know anything about a vampire's shadow, but I'm definitely going to learn more about it." Ino said firmly.

"That also means that Sasuke shares those abilities, since he's a soul mate and Naru shares Sasuke's abilities. They will both truly be fearsome."

"Yet venerable."

Across the dinning hall, Itachi sighed. _This 'Naru' was going to create a problem. And even though Itachi loved his brother dearly, he wouldn't put up with anything that got in the way of his love for his koi and his path to power._

**TBC**

Sorry it's so short, but I needed a good place to end and here it was. I promise a longer update later.

Hope you liked it.

-TK

PS- please review.


End file.
